Pretty Woman
by eyesTP
Summary: Einfach nur ne schnulzige TomundB'ElannakommenzusammenStory.


Pretty Woman

**Autor:** eyes

Rating: Wegen Orgasmus ist es eigentlich NC-17, aber sonst PG-13

**Disclaimer:** Diesmal gehört gar nichts mir:Figuren: Paramount

Musik/ Text: Roy Orbison

Idee: Kam mir, als ich mir am 01.01.2002 Pretty Woman auf ZDF

gesehen habe.

Worte: gehören Herrn Duden

Zusammenstellung: Herrn Grammatik

Hintergrund: Von einer Internetseite geklaut

Schriftart: Microsoft Word/Internet Explorer

Pullover: Gehört meiner Freundin...

**Autor's Note:** Ich habe mir mal Gedanken gemacht, warum ich FanFiction schreibe. Ich bin zu folgenden Schluss gekommen: B'Elanna und Tom sind das perfekte Liebespaar. Zum Anfang jeder Beziehung lieben wir intensiv, wir wollen immer mit dem Anderen zusammen sein, und tun alles für ihn. Nach und nach legt sich das: Die Liebe wird Alltag! Jemand hat mir mal gesagt: Liebe vergeht nicht, sie verändert sich. 

Warum, warum verändert sich die Liebe? ... Ich werde bei Tom und B'Elanna nicht zulassen, dass sich ihre Liebe verändert, sie soll bleiben, wie am ersten Tag!

Ich weiß, ich bin hoffnungslos...bescheuert!

Aber interessiert das eigentlich jemanden?

**Widmung:** Julia Roberts! Die beste Schauspielerin der Welt! Auf dass sie nicht so zickig wird, wie ihre Konkurrentinnen Cameron Diaz und die Anderen.

**Danksagung:** Julia Roberts und natürlich Robbie und Roxann!

**Autor' Note 2:** An alle meine enttäuschten Fans: Ich werde das nächste Mal wieder eine mit NC-17 schreiben und sie dann euch widmen, versprochen. (Ich habe eigentlich gar keine Fans)

**Prolog:** B'Elanna und Tom sind nicht verheiratet, nicht mal zusammen.

Drei Jahre im Deltaquadranten, mittlerweile hatte er alle Leute kennen gelernt und es gab nichts neues auf dem Schiff. Also lief er wieder einmal mit seinem besten Freund, Harry, durch die Korridore der Voyager. „Welches Szenario wollen wir heute abspielen?", fragte Harry. Tom überlegte, eigentlich hatte er keine Lust auf das Holodeck zu gehen, er hatte eigentlich keine Lust auf nichts. Aber was solls. Als sie auf dem Holodeck ankamen staunte er nicht schlecht: Ein Programm lief und er war sich ganz sicher, dass es nicht Captain Proton war. Langsam lief er gefolgt von Harry durch die düstere Vulkanlandschaft, in der es eigentlich gar keine Kirschbäume geben durfte, und die blühten auch noch. Er sah sich weiter um, auf dem vor ihm liegenden Felsen hatte er etwas Gelbes gesehen, dass gehörte ganz sicher nicht dahin. Er kletterte vorsichtig an der Steinwand hoch und vor ihm saß B'Elanna Torres. Langsam blickte er an ihr hoch. Tom konnte in ihren Augen nicht lesen, was sie gerade dachte, aber er hielt es trotzdem besser auf der Hut zu sein. Er setzte sich neben sie. B'Elanna war ihm mit den Blicken gefolgt und sah erst wieder nach vorne, als er sich gesetzt hatte. Dann sah auch er gerade aus. Vor ihnen erhob sich ein riesengroßer Planet in blau. „Hey," sagte er leise. Sie reagierte nicht. „Sie haben ihre Holodeckzeit überzogen," fügte er nach einer Weile hinzu. Sie sah ihn an. „Tut mir leid," antwortete sie. Sie war nicht in der Stimmung sich mit ihm um fünf Minuten zu streiten. Langsam glitt sie über den Rand er Klippe und kletterte hinunter, wo Harry stand und zu ihnen hochgesehen hatte. Sie sah ihn kurz an und verschwand dann zwischen den Felsen. „Was ist den mit der los?", rief Harry den Felsen herauf, als er sich sicher war, dass B'Elanna das Holodeck verlassen hatte. Tom zuckte mit den Schultern. Er hatte schon lange ein Auge auf sie geworfen. Sie war ein offenes Geheimnis und genau das war es, was ihn an ihr verwirrte und er hatte sich geschworen ihrem Geheimnis ein Ende zu machen. Er wartete nur noch auf den richtigen Augenblick...

...und der ließ nicht lange auf sich warten...

„Okay, dann werden wir sie heute Abend zum Dinner einladen," sagte Janeway. Chakotay nickte, „Ich hoffe Sie wissen was Sie ihnen vorsetzten wollen," Sie hatten die Harqio vor drei Tagen getroffen und nun waren sie auf der Voyager zum Dinner eingeladen worden. „Ich dachte, dass sie sich darum kümmern," erwiderte sie. Chakotay seufzte leise: Eigentor! Janeway redete weiter. „Und ich möchte alle, und ich meine ALLE Führungsoffiziere beim Dinner sehen... Wegtreten."

B'Elanna wusste das, dass zweite alle für sie galt. Sie hasste diese offiziellen Empfänge, und sie hatte es bis jetzt immer geschafft sich zu verdrücken. Jetzt schien sie keine andere Wahl zu haben seufzend verließ sie den Konferenzraum.

Das war es worauf Tom gewartet hatte, das war seine Chance. Er betätigte den Türmelder ihres Quartiers. Ungeduldig trat er von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Er wollte gerade noch einmal den Türmelder betätigen, als sich das Schott öffnete. Jetzt wusste er, warum es so lange gedauert hatte. B'Elanna stand nur in einem Handtuch neben der Tür. Tom lächelte. „Darf ich reinkommen?", fragte er. „Nur wenn es unbedingt sein muss," erwiderte sie und deutete ihm überschwänglich und genervt mit der Hand einzutreten. „Machen Sie sich für das Dinner fertig?" fragte er sie. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich werde nicht hingehen," sie verschwand im Bad und kam drei Minuten später in einem Pullover und einer Hose wieder. Beides nicht sehr figurbetont, wie Tom fand, aber ihr Uniform war das auch nicht. „Sie werden hingehen," lächelte er. Sie machte einige Schritte auf ihn zu. „Und was wollen Sie dagegen tun?" in ihren Augen glänzte es. Sie wusste, dass sie keine Chance hatte sich zu verdrücken, aber ein Versuch war es wert. „Ich komme vom Captain, er möchte sicher gehen, dass Sie erscheinen," sagte er und versuchte sich nicht von ihrer drohenden Haltung beeindrucken zu lassen. „Und wie wollen Sie mein Erscheinen sicher stellen?" Sie verschränkte ihre Arme unter ihrer Brust. Tom stand auf. „Sie sind trotzig!" Langsam ließ sie ihre Arme sinken. „Sie sind nervig..." Er unterbrach sie, „und dazu verdammt Sie auf diesen Empfang zu zerren. Sie haben keine Wahl," B'Elanna seufzte. „Okay. Was schlagen Sie vor?" Tom lehnte sich auf der Couch zurück und schloss die Augen. „Sie gehen erst mal duschen und ich werde mich um den Rest kümmern," B'Elanna stöhnte, bevor sich das Schott hinter ihr schloss. Tom blieb grinsend zurück. Langsam stand er auf und begab sich zum Replikator. Er wusste genau, was er wollte, sonst hätte er sich nicht darauf eingelassen. Allerdings wunderte es ihn, dass sie ihm die Sache mit Janeway abgekauft hatte. Warum sollte er sich darüber den Kopf zerbrechen, sie hatte doch angebissen.

Zehn Minuten später stand sie in einem Bademantel gehüllt im Wohnraum. Tom wartete bereits auf sie. „Hey, ich dachte Sie werden nie fertig," grinste er. Bevor sie etwas auf seine sarkastische Aussage erwidern konnte fuhr er fort. „Ich habe drei Kleider für Sie..," weiter kam er nicht. „Kleider!", rief sie entrüstet. Er sah sie an. „Sie waren wirklich noch nicht auf offiziellen Empfängen an Bord, oder?", fragte er sie. B'Elanna schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr mit der Hand durch ihre nassen Haare, die sich vom Kopf gelöst hatten. Toms Herz schlug schneller. Er hatte schon immer eine Schwäche für Frauen mit nassen Haaren gehabt, darum fand er auch, dass der beste Ort für Sex die Dusche war. „Tom, Tom sind Sie noch da?", langsam kam er wieder zu sich. Er ging zum Tisch und hielt ihr ein hellblaues Kleid vor die Nase. „Sie haben wirklich keine Ahnung, oder?", fragte sie ihn. „Wie kommen Sie jetzt darauf?", gab er entrüstet zurück. Sie hob das Kleid am unteren Zipfel an und hielt es ihm vor die Nase. „Es ist hellblau.," erklärte sie kopfschüttelnd. Tom verstand immer noch nicht. „Und? Ich hatte eine Freundin, der hat hellblau perfekt gestanden," Er sah sie fragend an. „Sie war blond," sagte B'Elanna wissend. Tom konnte nur nicken. „Okay, da Sie ja der offensichtliche Experte sind, warum bin ich dann hier?", er hatte mittlerweile das Kleid wieder auf den Tisch gelegt und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Ja, dass frage ich mich auch," gab sie ihm zur Antwort. „Was schlagen Sie denn für eine Farbe vor?", entgegnete. „Schwarz!", Tom sah sie an. „Immer unauffällig."

„Sie haben mich ertappt," gab B'Elanna übertrieben zu. „Wie währe es mit rot?", Tom und B'Elanna drehten sich gleichzeitig zur Tür um. „Wer hat Sie denn eingeladen?", fragte B'Elanna Seven of Nine, die im Türrahmen stand. „Tom Paris," antwortete sie, machte einen Schritt in den Raum rein und so schloss sich hinter ihr das Schott. „Von Haaren und Make-up habe ich nun wirklich keine Ahnung," grinste Tom. B'Elanna ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen. „Das Kleid von einem Mann ausgesucht und die Haare und das Make-up von einer Borg Drohne. Jetzt fehlt nur noch Neelix um mir die passend Unterwäsche rauszusuchen," erklärte sie sarkastisch. „Ich hatte gehofft, das Sie mit der Unterwäsche selbst zurecht kommen," gab Tom zurück. Auf diese Bemerkung ging B'Elanna nicht weiter ein. „Lassen Sie uns endlich fertig werden, damit ich diesen Tag so schnell wie möglich wieder vergessen kann," sagte sie statt dessen. Diesen Tag werden Sie nicht so schnell vergessen , dachte Tom und lächelte in sich hinein. Zehn Minuten später hatten Tom und Seven es endlich geschafft, B'Elanna dazu zu bringen das Kleid, das Tom für sie gedacht hatte, nur jetzt in rot, anzuziehen. Als sie wieder aus dem Schlafzimmer trat staunte Tom nicht schlecht. Es passte wie angegossen, und sie hatte eine Figur, eine ziemlich gute, so wie er fand. Doch sie schien sich nicht wohl zu fühlen. „Was ist los?", fragte er sie. „Der Ausschnitt ist zu groß!" Tom sah sie grinsend an. „Und!", fragte er. „Sie sehen fabelhaft aus, vielleicht sollte ich Janeway überreden, die Uniformpflicht aufzuheben und Sie statt dessen in diese Kleider zu stecken," B'Elanna sah ihn giftig an. „Das war nur ein Scherz!" Er hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ich denke, jetzt sind Sie dran," sagte Tom zu Seven, „Ich muss mich nämlich auch noch in meine Smoking werfen," Er drehte sich zum Gehen um. „Sie wollen mich doch nicht mit Seven alleine lassen, nachher sehe ich noch aus, wie eine Drohne," Tom verzog mit gespielten Mitleid das Gesicht. „Bin in fünf Minuten wieder da," Er verließ das Quartier. „Es gibt sehr schöne Drohnen," schrie er noch, bevor sich das Schott wieder schloss.

Als Tom acht Minuten später wieder B'Elannas Quartiers betrat staunte er nicht schlecht, vor ihm stand eine bildhübsche Frau. Einen Moment starrte er sie nur an. „B'Elanna?" fragte er dann an ihr vorbei in den Raum. Als Dank erhielt er einen Stoß in die Rippen. Er sah ihr in die Augen, sie lächelten! Tom machte noch einmal einen Schritt zurück und beobachtete sie eingehend. Das Kleid war lang und ziemlich figurbetont, die Träger waren breit und hingen links und rechts an ihren Armen. Die Haare waren hochgesteckt, bis auf zwei Strähnen, die ihr Gesicht einrahmten. Das Make- up war zu sehen, aber dennoch dezent gehalten. Tom lächelte Seven an. „Gut gemacht," Die Ex- Borg nickte und verschwand dann. „Na gut, dann werden wir uns mal auf den Weg machen," Tom schlang einen Arm um ihre Taille und zog sie mit sich. Auf dem Korridor blieb sie stehen. „Und was ist, wenn das Kleid reißt, oder mir was anderes peinliches passiert?", fragte sie. Tom lächelte, „dann werde ich ihnen daraus helfen." Mit dieser Antwort war B'Elanna nicht zufrieden, trotzdem ließ sie sich von Tom weiter mitziehen, direkt ins Kasino.

Captain Kathryn Janeway seufzte erleichtert auf, sie hatte die Begrüßungszeremonie hinter sich gebracht und sah zu, wie die Gäste sich über Neelix Essen hermachten. „Noch ein Glas Champagner?" fragte jemand. Janeway drehte sich um. Vor ihr stand Chakotay mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Janeway nickte, und nahm ihm das Glas aus der Hand „Denken Sie, sie wird noch auftauchen?", fragte Chakotay. Janeway sah in überrascht an. „Sie können Gedanken lesen,", stellte sie fest und lächelte. Doch Chakotay hatte sie nicht mehr gehört, er sah an ihr vorbei. Kathryn folgte seinem Blick und landete bei Tom und B'Elanna! Janeway musste zugeben, dass sie der Auftritt ihrer Chefingeneurin beeindruckte. Sie hatte erwartet, dass sie sich wenigstens soweit sträuben würde in angemessener Kleidung zu erscheinen, aber wie es schien hatte da jemand nachgeholfen. „Hallo Tom," sagte sie, als ihr Pilot zusammen mit B'Elanna auf sie zukam. Vorsichtig rammte sie Chaokotay ihren Ellenbogen in die Rippen, damit er endlich wieder unter den Lebenden erschien. „Hallo," hörte sie ihren Commander neben sich sagen, bevor er ihr einen giftigen Blick zuwarf, den Kathryn mit Achselzucken beantwortete. „Eigentlich wollte ich ihnen jemanden zuteilen, der dafür sorgt, dass sie auch wirklich auf der Party erscheinen, aber wie ich sehen, sind sie auch gut alleine zurechtgekommen," lächelte Kathryn wieder. B'Elanna warf Tom einen ich-werde-dich-umbringen,-ganz-langsam Blick zu. „Ich hole mir was zu trinken. Tom, kommen sie mit?" Mit diesen Worten zog die Lieutenant Paris hinter sich her, der Chakotay noch schell einen bittenden Blick zuwarf, der aber nur grinsend neben dem Captain stand. „Aha, Janeway WOLLTE mir jemanden schicken," giftete sie flüsternd, als sie Tom in Richtung Bar hinter sich herzog. „Was wollten sie damit bezwecken?" fragte sie weiter, ohne Tom auf ihren ersten Satz antworten zu lassen. Tom war stehen geblieben und zog B'Elanna zu sich. „Die selbe Frage könnte ich auch ihnen stellen," erwiderte er genauso giftig, aber keineswegs so leise. Torres sah ihn mit wütenden, fragenden Augen an. Tom fuhr fort. „Sie arbeiten und ziehen sich dann zurück, wenn man sie mal einlädt erscheinen sie nie und über die vergangen Empfänge wollen wir gar nicht erst reden. Mein Gott, sie sind wunderschön, warum verstecken sie sich?" B'Elanna schluckte, während sie rot wurde. Einige umstehende Offiziere hatten sich zu ihnen umgedreht warteten jetzt gespannt auf B'Elannas Antwort.

B'Elanna wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Je länger sie da stand, umso wütender wurde sie. „Es geht sie nichts an," sagte sie einfach. „Oh, jetzt haben wir wieder die Schilde hochgefahren," sagte Tom sarkastisch. B'Elanna drehte sich um, lief in Richtung Bar und ließ sich dort auf einen Stuhl nieder. Tom wurde immer noch von den Offizieren angesehen, die alle um sie herum gestanden hatten. „Noch Fragen?", schrie er in die Runde. Alle anwesenden versuchten sich geschäftig zu geben und Tom stampfte wütend zu Harry. „Du magst sie ja ziemlich," stellte Harry fest, als Tom ihm gegenüber stand. Paris drehte sich augenblicklich um, um sich zu verdrücken, doch Harry hielt ihn auf. „Schon gut," erklärte er.

B'Elanna wachte mit einem Kater auf, der sich gewaschen hatte. Langsam drehte sie sich um. „Computer: Zeit!", sagte sie leise. „Acht Uhr siebenundzwanzig," antwortete dieser. Lag es an dem Kater, oder redete der Computer lauter als normalerweise? B'Elanna sprang aus dem Bett, sie hatte verschlafen, in drei Minuten musste sie ihren Dienst antreten. Stöhnend ließ sie sich im Wohnraum wieder auf die Couch sinken. Mit der einen Hand hielt sie sich die Schläfe und mit der anderen wollte sie gerade nach ihren Klamotten greifen, als sie aufsprang und sich über der Toilette übergab. Hatte sie gestern wirklich sie viel getrunken. Daran konnte sie sich gar nicht mehr erinnern, das war wahrscheinlich der Beweis. Sie lächelte bei den Gedanken. „Chakotay an Torres," meldete sich ihr Kommunikator. „Torres hier," meldete sie sich und versuchte dabei ihre Stimme ruhig zu halten. „Sie sind noch nicht im Maschinenraum, und ich dachte, es war gestern doch etwas zu viel," sagte er und grinste. Der Gedanke, dass seine Lieblingsklingonin eventuell einen Kater hatte amüsierte ihn. B'Elanna lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand. „Ich werde gleich kommen," sagte sie und schaltete gerade noch rechtzeitig ihren Kommunikator aus, bevor sie sich erneut übergab. Danach aktivierte sie ihn wieder. „Tut mir leid Commander..," Weiter kam sie nicht, sie wurde von ihrem Vorgesetzten unterbrochen. „Sie werden erst Mal einen Kaffee trinken, in einer Stunde sind sie im Maschinenraum," sagte er, ohne auf die Unterbrechung einzugehen. „Danke Commander, aber müssen sie so schreien?" Er lächelte wieder. „Chakotay ende," B'Elanna stand langsam auf und wankte zu ihrem Replikator. „Kaffee, schwarz," brummte sie, nahm die Tasse und wollte sich gerade auf die Couch fallen lassen als der Türmelder losging. Seufzend stellt sie die Tasse auf den Tisch und öffnet die Tür. Vor ihr stand ein grinsender Freddy Bristo mit einem Blumenstrauß. „Ich wollte sie fragen, ob sie heute Abend schon was vor haben?" B'Elanna versuchte nicht zu genervt auszusehen. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich in der Verfassung fühle heute mit ihnen den Abend zu verbringen," sagte sie. Doch Freddy ließ sich nicht abwimmeln. „Und Morgen," lächelte er. „Ich melde mich bei ihnen," nach diesen Worten schloss sie die Tür. „Warum haben sie ihm nicht zugesagt?" B'Elanna drehte sich erschrocken um. Tom kroch stöhnend hinter der Couch hervor, kletterte über die Lehne und ließ sich auf die Sitzfläche fallen. „Was machen sie hier? Kaffee?", fragte sie und setzte sich in Bewegung. Sie hörte hinter sich nur ein leises mhhm und deutete das als Ja.

Tom stieg der Geruch von dampfenden Kaffee in die Nase, sein Kopf schmerzte. Langsam öffnete er die Augen und sah eine dampfende Tasse vor sich. Er legte die Hand um die Tasse, seine Hand auf ihre. Für einen Moment sahen sie sich in die Augen. PAUSEB'Elanna blinzelte verlegen. Dann nahm ihr Tom den Kaffee ab und deutete neben sich auf die Couch. „War gestern doch ein bisschen viel, oder?", fragte er sie, nach dem sie sich neben ihn auf die Couch fallen gelassen hatte. Tom ließ seinen Kopf nach hinten auf die Lehne fallen, während B'Elanna ihr Beine anwinkelte und an ihrem Kaffee nippte. „Wir könnten uns doch beide zusammen nicht in der Lage fühlen auszugehen?", fragte er sie nach einiger Zeit. B'Elanna versuchte ihr Lächeln zu unterdrücken, er war wirklich süß, aber sie wollte ihn trotzdem wenigstens noch einen Stein in den Weg legen, um zu sehen, wie viel ihm an der Sache lag, oder besser gesagt an hier, aber dass wollte sie sich nicht eingestehen. „Und warum sollte ich das tun?" Tom öffnete die Augen und seufzte. „Vielleicht, weil sie es wollen, oder.., oder... Warum können sie nicht einfach ja , oder nein sagen, warum beantworten sie jede Frage mit einer Gegenfrage?" Er ließ ihr einige Sekunden Zeit, bis er aufstand und fortfuhr. „Ich werde jetzt meinen Dienst antreten, sie können es sich ja noch überlegen," Mit diesen Worten stellte er die Tasse ab und wollte gehen. „Tom, warten sie," Er stand schon mit einem Fuß im Korridor, als er sich umdrehte. „Ich komme gerne," sagte sie nach einigem Zögern. Tom versuchte sich seine Freude nicht ansehen zu lassen. „Dann um Acht bei mir," antwortete er statt dessen. Und verließ ihr Quartier. Draußen im Korridor wuchs sein Lächeln in die Breite.

B'Elanna betätigte schon zum dritten Mal den Türmelder, hatte Tom sie vergessen, gerade als sie wieder verschwinden wollte, öffnete sich das Schott. B'Elanna trat ein und sah sich um. Der Raum lag im Dämmerlicht, einige Kerzen standen auf der Ablage unter dem Fenster. Nur Tom fehlte. „Tom?", fragte sie. „Ich komme gleich," hörte sie seine Stimme aus der Hygenezelle. B'Elanna setzte sich. Die Kopfschmerzen waren während des Tages nur noch schlimmer geworden und sie fühlte sich so ausgelaugt. Eigentlich wollte sie die Verabredung absagen, aber sie wusste nicht, ob sie vielleicht damit verlieren würde und das wollte sie nicht. Sie winkelte ihre Beine an und zog sie mit auf die Couch. Langsam ließ B'Elanna ihren Kopf auf ihr Knie sinken und schloss ihre Augen.

Zwei Hände legten sich auf ihre Schultern, sie ließ ihren Kopf nach hinten auf die Lehne fallen um ihn anzusehen. Tom lächelte sie an. „Schwerer Tag?", fragte er, als er langsam begann sie zu massieren. „Männer sind sexistisch!" Tom zog die Augenbrauen hoch. B'Elanna schloss die Augen und lächelte, als sein Gesichtsausdruck wieder vor ihrem inneren Auge auftauchte. Irgendwie hatte sie den Drang ihn von ihrem schlechten Tag zu berichten. „Seit heute morgen habe ich insgesamt fünf Einladungen zum Abendessen bekommen. Und daran sind sie schuld," Tom wollte sich gerade rechtfertigen, als er das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen sah. In diesem Moment dankte er Gott, dass sie die Augen geschlossen hatte. Als Tom nichts erwiderte sprach sie weiter. „Wie geht's ihnen, ist ihr Kater wieder verflogen?", fragte sie ihn. „Mir scheint ihnen geht es schlechter als mir. Was halten sie davon, wenn ich mir schnell was anziehe und uns dann was zu essen mache?", fragte er. Erschrocken öffnete B'Elanna wieder ihre Augen und starrte ihm in die Augen. Tom lächelte, langsam ließ sie ihrem Blick an ihm herunter schweifen. Er hatte sich nur ein Handtuch um und auf seiner Brust glänzten noch Wassertropfen. „Was ist, noch nie einen Mann mit oben ohne gesehen?" Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass sie ihn schon eine Ewigkeit anstarrte. „Natürlich, bestimmt mehr als sie," Toms Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich schlagartig. „Ich meine, ich ...äh," B'Elanna suchte nach Worten, die sie aus diesem Dilemma wieder herausbrachten in das sie sich wieder einmal hineinmanövriert hatte. Tom grinste bis über beide Ohren. „Ich weiß, was sie meinen,", sagte er, als er sich in seinen Schlafraum verzog. B'Elanna streckte sich auf der Couch aus uns schloss die Augen.

Tom betrat wieder den Wohnraum. „Was hallten sie von Pizza, wir könnten aber..," Tom verstummte. B'Elanna lag auf der Couch, hatte ihre Augen geschlossen und atmete gleichmäßig. „B'Elanna?", fragte er leise, sie rührte sich nicht. Vorsichtig zog er ihr eine Decke unter den Füßen hervor und breitete sie über der Halbklingonin aus. Dann setzte er sich vor ihr auf den Tisch. Er beobachtete sie, das gleichmäßige Heben und Senken ihrer Brust, ihre Arme, die sie schützend um sich gelegt hatte und ihr Lächeln, das immer noch auf ihren den Lippen lag.

Als Tom am nächsten Morgen erwachte, drehte er sich von einer Seite auf die andere, um wieder zu sich zu kommen, doch mit einem Mal saß er Kerzengerade im Bett und bereute es sogleich, als sich ein Schwindelgefühl anmeldete. „B'Elanna!" war der Gedanke, der ihm durch den Kopf ging. Langsam stand er auf und begab sich in den Wohnraum. Auf der Couch lag eine ordentlich zusammen gelegte Decke und ein Padd. Hatte B'Elanna es vergessen. Er warf einen Blick drauf.

„Hey Tom!

Es tut mir leid, dass ich ihnen gestern den Abend versaut habe und ,dass ich mich nicht persönlich entschuldige, aber dass können wir auch noch nachholen, wenn sie heute Abend noch nichts vorhaben.

Wenn sie Zeit finden, können sie sich doch vielleicht um 20.00 Uhr auf Holodeck zwei einfinden!

B'Elanna"

Tom grinste. Tja, sie hatte ihn eingeladen. Tom konnte es gar nicht fassen.

B'Elanna lief aufgeregt durch den Maschineraum und schrie ihren Leuten einige Befehle zu. Die konnten auch nichts alleine machen. Torres seufzte leise vor sich hin, und beugte sich über eine Konsole, die auf einmal einen piependen Laut von sich gab. „Eine Nachricht, für B'Elanna Torres!" verkündete der Computer. Einige Offiziere sahen sich erstaunt zu ihr um. So etwas kam selten vor, dass Nachrichten von Konsole zu Konsole geschickt wurden. Doch als sie B'Elanna's grimmigen Blick sahen, gingen sie weiter ihrer Arbeit nach. Die Chefingeneurin drehte sich ebenfalls um und öffnete die Datei.

„Ich komme sehr gerne, soll ich irgendetwas mitbringen, oder etwas bestimmtes Anziehen?

Tom"

Eigentlich sollte sie sauer sein, denn immerhin war es ziemlich gefährlich, Tuvok hätte die Nachricht abfangen können, oder einer ihrer Leute, aber eigentlich fand sie diese Idee total süß.

„Stellen sie sich mal vor, jemand hätte die Nachricht abgefangen.

Also, ziehen sie sich was über, und keine Uniform, den Rest besorge ich.

B'Elanna"

B'Elanna schickte die Nachricht ab. Und drehte sich um. Bristo's Gesicht war nur noch fünf Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt. Erschrocken wich sie zur Seite. „Wie lange stehen sie hier schon?", fragte sie ihn. „Lange genug,", erwiderte er, mit einem säuerlichen Gesichtsausdruck. „Was sollte das eben?" B'Elanna versuchte ihrem Drang ihn die Faust in seine Visage zu hauen nicht nachzugehen. Sie lächelte gezwungen und hoffte, dass Bristo es nicht bemerkte. „Ich glaube ich bin ihnen keine Rechenschaft schuldig!" Bristo wich einen Schritt zurück, als er merkte, dass es bei diesem Gespräch um sein Leben gehen könnte. „Ich weiß nicht, was sie gesehen haben, aber behalten sie es um ihretwillen für sich," fuhr B'Elanna fort, die dankbar für den etwas größeren Freiraum war, der ihr ihre klingonische Ader geschaffen hatte. Torres drehte sich um und machte sich wieder an die Arbeit.

B'Elanna hatte sich echt Mühe gegeben, um dieses Holodeckprogramm zu erschaffen, und bis jetzt hatte sie es noch niemanden gezeigt. Es sollte ja keiner merken, dass an der kratzigen Klingonin doch noch ein wenig Romantik zu finden war. Aber irgendwie hatte sie das Bedürfnis ihm zu zeigen, dass sie doch mehr war. Sie drehte sich noch einmal und sah sich zufrieden um. Fertig! In diesem Moment legten sich zwei Hände auf ihre Schultern. „Hmm, sieht toll aus," sagte Tom, während sie sich zu ihm umdrehte. Er lächelte. „Danke," B'Elanna beobachtete Tom weiter, der sich auch ganz langsam um seine eigene Achse drehte und sie mit sich zog. Der Mond der sich auf dem Wasser spiegelte, und die Klippe, die um den Stand herum empor ragten. Tom war beeindruckt, das hatte er nicht erwartet. „Kommen sie mit," sagte B'Elanna, nahm seine Hand und zog ihn mit sich. Zehn Meter weiter ließ sie sich auf eine Decke fallen. „Hunger?" fragte sie, als sie ihm eine Pizza reichte. B'Elanna grinste ihn wissend an, als sich Tom erstaunt neben sie auf die Decke fallen ließ. „Woher wissen sie...?", er wurde unterbrochen. „Ich habe geraten," antwortete sie. Doch Tom wusste, dass sie log, und sie wusste, das er es wusste. „Glaube ich nicht," lächelte er und biss von seiner Pizza ab," B'Elanna seufzte. „Ich werde meine Quelle nicht preisgeben," wieder lächelte sie. Tom gab es auf. „Wollen sie nichts essen?" fragte er sie. „Ich habe keinen Hunger," B'Elanna lag jetzt auf der Seite, ihren Kopf aufgestützt und sah abwechselnd Tom beim Essen zu und den Mond an. „Ach kommen sie," erwiderte er und hielt ihr seine Pizza vor die Nase. „Okay," ließ sie sich erweichen, setzte sich auf und biss ab. Tom beobachtete sie lange und eingehend. Sie hatte einen engen dunkelblauen Rollkragenpullover an, darüber eine graue Weste passend zur grauen Hose. „So was sollten sie immer außer Dienst tragen," sagte Tom, dessen Pizza allmählich immer kleiner wurde. „B'Eanna sah ihn an. Das tue ich!" erwiderte sie und biss abermals ab. „Hey," sagte Tom, der nun endlich bemerkte, dass sein Abendbrot verschwand. „Sorry," sagte sie schuldbewusst, und sah ihn mit einem Blick an, der Tom zum Grinsen brachte. Er wollte gerade lächelnd über sie herziehen, als sein Komunikator piepte. „Captain Janeway an Lieutenant Paris," B'Elanna verdreht die Augen und ließ sich demonstrativ nach hinten fallen. „Paris hier," meldete er und hoffte, dass er jetzt nicht auf die Brücke musste. „Tut mir leid, wenn ich sie störe, aber ich habe gerade ihr Quartier unseren Gästen zugewiesen, ich hoffe, sie finden für heute Nacht einen anderen Platz zu Schlafen," Jetzt verdrehte Tom die Augen. „Natürlich Captain, ich werde bei Harry schlafen. Paris Ende," Der restliche Abend verlief ohne weitere Zwischenfälle, sie unterhielten sich über alles und jeden, und alle Beide genossen die Zeit mit dem Anderen...

Als Tom Und B'Elanna viereinhalb Stunden später vor ihrem Quartier standen, hatte eigentlich keiner Lust, den Abend vorzeitig enden zu lassen, doch sie hatte nicht den Mut, ihn zu Bitten zu bleiben und er fand es unhöflich sich aufzudrängen und somit endete dieser Abend dann doch vorzeitig.

Später wurde B'Elanna wieder aus dem Bett geklingelt. Sie fluchte nach einem Blick auf die Uhr: 0.27Uhr und dass, wo sie doch fast eine Stunde zum Einschlafen gebraucht hatte und schuld daran war Tom, den sie auch vor ihrem Quartier stehen sah. „Was ist los?" fragte sie und versuchte ihre Augen vor dem grellen Licht, dass im Korridor herrschte zu schützen. „Tut mir echt leid," sagte er, der grinsend vor ihr stand, sie sah ja auch echt süß aus, so total übermüdet. „Ich... Ähm, Harry's Quartier war schon besetzt..," sagte er. „Und da dachten sie, sie könnten bei mir schlafen?", fragte B'Elanna, Tom nickte „Nur, wenn sie nichts dagegen haben," er versuchte es zu unterdrücken, doch die Halbklingonin hörte sein Flehen heraus. „Mein Quartier ist unaufgeräumt", stellte sie klar. Als einige Offiziere vorbeikamen schob Tom sie kurzerhand in den Raum zurück. „Was sollte das eben?", fragte sie. Tom grinste bis über beide Ohren. Ich hielt es für besser, wenn sie den anderen Offizieren nicht so viel Einblick verschaffen würden, wie mir," B'Elanna sah ihn entsetzt an, und dann an sich herunter. Ihr Top und der Tanga waren wirklich zu viel Einblick. Eigentlich hätte sie sich jetzt auch vor Tom verstecken müssen, aber der hatte sie schon gesehen und es würde eh nichts mehr helfen. „Okay, machen sie es sich irgendwo bequem, ich gehe jetzt schlafen," Damit drehte sie sich um und legte sich wieder ins Bett, doch zum Schlafen kam sie echt nicht, jetzt würde sie sich wieder stundenlang rumwälzen und über Tom nachdenken, und ihre Gefühle zu ihm. Seufzend schloss sie die Augen.

Fünf Minuten später.

„B'Elanna?" Die Halbklingonin zog ihre Decke über den Kopf. „Was ist?" Kam es gedämpft bei Tom an, der nun mittlerweile neben ihrem Bett stand. „Ich kann auf der Couch nicht schlafen," Ohne ein weiteres Wort nahm sie ihre Decke und verließ das Schlafzimmer. Tom hörte sie nur noch etwas murmeln, als sie sich draußen auf die Couch fallen ließ. Das wollte er nun auch nicht, dennoch ließ er sich ins Bett fallen und schloss die Augen.

Acht Minuten später

„Tom?" langsam öffnete Tom wieder seine Augen. B'Elanna stand nun neben ihn, in ihre Decke gehüllt und sah ziemlich wach aus. Tom lächelte innerlich. „Tom, rutschen sie mal ein Stück," Er konnte gar nicht fassen, was sie ihm da indirekt anbot. Aber Sie war wahrscheinlich zu müde, um sich jetzt darüber Gedanken zu machen. Tom rückte ein Stück zu Seite. B'Elanna legte sich neben ihn, ihren Kopf auf seine Brust und zog die Decke über Beide.

Drei Minuten später

„Tom?" Tom knurrte leise. „Ich habe ein Problem," als Tom nicht antwortete fuhr sie fort. „Ich habe mich in jemanden verliebt, und ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich es ihm sagen soll," In diesem Moment war Tom hellwach. B'Elanna war verliebt, vor einigen Wochen hätte er sich noch für sie gefreut, aber nicht mehr jetzt, wie konnte sie ihm das antun, wo sie doch beide zusammen im Bett lagen. „Und, wer ist es?" Tom konnte fühlen, wie B'Elanna auf seiner Brust den Kopf schüttelte. „Wollen sie mir dann wenigstens sagen, warum er?" Eine Weile sprach keiner von Beiden. „Er sieht gut aus, er ist total lieb: Ich liebe ihn einfach," Wieder herrschte eine Weile Stille. „Was soll ich jetzt machen, wie soll ich es ihm sagen, was ist, wenn er mich nicht liebt," Tom schloss die Augen, um das Gefühl, dass jetzt in ihm hochkam in sich zu behalten. „Sagen sie es ihm einfach... mehr als nein sagen kann er nicht oder tun sie etwas unspontanes." Tom konnte nicht glauben, was er da gerade sagte. Sie durfte niemanden anderes lieben, dass konnte und durfte nicht sein.

elf Minuten später

B'Elanna drehte sich zu ihm um, rutsche zu ihm hoch und küsste ihn. Als er die Augen öffnete sah er in ihre dunkel braunen Augen. „Ich liebe dich," Tom sah sie an. Als sie versuchte wieder runterzurutschen legte Tom seine Hand um ihre Taille um sie daran zu hindern, aus seinem Blickfeld zu verschwinden. „Würdest du das bitte wiederholen, damit ich sicher bin, dass ich nicht Träume," In ihrem Gesicht deutete sich ein Lächeln an. „Ich liebe dich," Langsam hob er seinen Kopf und seine Lippen berührten ihre. Sie legte sich auf ihn, als sich seine Arme um ihre Taille schlangen. Langsam gingen ihre Hände auf Wanderschaft. „Ich glaube das sollten wir nicht tun," murmelte Tom. Für einige Minuten trennte sie sich von ihm und sah ihm in die Augen. „Dan hör doch auf," flüsterte sie. Einige Sekunden, wollte er das wirklich, bis er ihre Lippen wieder auf seinen spürte. Dann machte sie anstallten aufzustehen, doch Tom hielt sie zurück. „Ich liebe dich auch." Plötzlich zog sie ein Kissen hervor und warf es ihm an den Kopf. Als sie es wieder runternahm bereute sie es auch sogleich wieder, denn in Toms Augen spiegelte sich Rache , er grinste bis über beide Ohren und einige Sekunden später hatte sie sein Kissen im Gesicht...

fünf Stunden und sieben Orgasmen später

Erschöpft legte er seinen Kopf auf ihren Bauch. B'Elanna strich ihm durch die Haare. „Alles in Ordnung?" fragte sie ihn. Tom drehte seinen Kopf um ihr in die Augen zu sehen. „Da ist so ein komisches Kribbeln in meinem Bauch," grinste er. Langsam rutsche er wieder zu ihr hoch und legte sich neben sie. „Ich denke, wir sollten jetzt noch ein bisschen schlafen," flüsterte er. B'Elanna nickte mit geschlossenen Augen und drehte ihm den Rücken zu. Tom grinste. Déjà Vu: Mit der Taktik hatten sie schon mal versucht aufzuhören, das war so ungefähr vor einer Stunde gewesen. Vorsichtig legte er einen Arm um ihre Taille und vergrub seine Nase in ihren Haaren.

Als B'Elanna am nächsten Morgen erwachte fielen ihr die Ereignisse des letzten Abends wieder ein. Langsam drehte sie sich um, und streckte ihren Arm aus: Tom war verschwunden. Genauso langsam, wie sie sich umgedreht hatte öffnete sie die Augen. Tom war immer noch weg. Sie hatte es gewusst, das würde nicht gut gehen, wie hatte sie sich nur darauf einlassen können, dieses miese... „Guten Morgen," erneut drehte sie sich um. Tom stand mit einem Honiggrinsen, und einem vollen Tablett in der Tür. Beschämt schlug sie die Hände vor ihrem Gesicht zusammen. Er setzte sich neben sie aufs Bett. Sie hatte sich mittlerweile aufgesetzt und lehnte nun mit dem Rücken an der Wand. Vorsichtig zog er ihr die Hände aus dem Gesicht. „Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er besorgt. B'Elanna sah ihn an, ihr Gehirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren, bis sie sich für eine Antwort entschied. „Ich dachte du bist gegangen," sagte sie zögernd. Tom warf ihr einen schockierten Blick zu. Dann lächelte er, beugte sich vor und gab ihr einen Kuss. „Unsere Beziehung hat noch nicht mal angefangen und du denkst schon daran, wie sie endet?" Er reichte ihr das Tablett und deutete ihr, ein wenig nach vorn zu rutschen. Dann setzte er sich hinter sie an die Wand und streckte seine Beine links und rechts von ihr aus. Dann nahm er sich eine Tasse Kaffee von dem Tablett und legte einen Arm um B'Elanna, als sie sich an ihn schmiegte. „Ich liebe dich," flüsterte er, und hielt ihr eine dampfenden Bananenpfandkucken vor die Nase. B'Elanna lächelte. „Gibt es eigentlich etwas an dir, was mich nicht überrascht?" fragte sie mit vollem Mund. „Das wirst du noch früh genug herausfinden,"

ENDE

Okay, eine Schnulze, aber meine Erste. Falls irgendjemand daran was auszusetzen hat, oder mich einfach mal wieder zu meiner ständig wachsenden(!) Genialität beglückwünschen will, kann das tun. Feedback an 07.03.2002


End file.
